Talk:Wizard
Concerning the Prerelease Notes: Is it officially confirmed that Timestop is not in NWN2?--Der Unbekannte 02:42, 26 December 2005 (PST) *yes, no timestop. Was confirmed quite some time ago so it's not generally in dispute atm. I think it was mainly related to multiplayer and maybe some basic conflict with the real-time conversion from turn-based.--Defunc7 07:52, 26 December 2005 (PST) Opposition schools Are we sure that you must use the bonus slot to memorise one of that school? I am not so sure this is enforced, making NNW(2) only have the +2 spellcraft check (which without counterspell is mainly useless) the only bonus between choosing Evocation, Transmutation and Abjuration when they all have the same restricted school. Can someone check in more detail if there any more bonuses or limits? - Jasperre 11:25, 7 December 2006 (PST) : I'm pretty sure that this is not the case. I just went an made a Necromancer and filled all my slots, including the bonus one with Evocation spells and it didn't complain at all. A123456 14:35, 7 December 2006 (PST) ::Hah! Right, I did the same with the Transmuter in the OC. Sigh, well, you get a tiny, tiny tiny tiny bonus for picking between Abjuration, Evocation and Transmutation - ie; knowing what spell your enemy is casting by +2 (which, in all fairness, for a mage, would have maximum spellcraft just because they have tones of skill points anyway). Well, I hope Obsidian realises they marginalised one of the core features of a wizard (The agonising choice of restricted spell schools and the countermeasures of it) into basically nothing, hehe :) I will edit the page quickly to add this note. - Jasperre 16:14, 7 December 2006 (PST) Epic progression missing There is no information in this article about the ways a wizard progresses through levels 21-30, in the Mask of the Betrayer expansion. Could someone please fill this in if you know about it? In epic levels, a wizard gets no new spell slots. She does get new spells to chose from, and caster level keeps increasing. GFallen 20:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Bonus Feats Practiced Spellcaster (Wizard) does not seem to be showing up as a bonus feat. Is it just me or is this is an oversight? - 02:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) It's not supposed to. Source However, Persistant Spell is, but it doesn't show up as a bonus feat. Source'' '''GFallen 20:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Opposing schools and scrolls (v1.23) As of v1.23, a multiclassed Specialist Wizard/Cleric can no longer cast Cleric scrolls from her Opposed School. For instance, if the Specialisation is Transmutation, you can no longer cast e.g. Ressurection (Conjuration spell) from a scroll, even if you have a multiclassed into Cleric. This is also the case with sorceror. Although I haven't tested all possible multiclasses and Specialisations, it's likely to be universal: as long as you have at least one wizard level with a specialisation, you lose access to all scrolls from the opposing school, regardless of multiclassing. GFallen 20:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) A player reported yet being able to use the Sorceror trick to access restricted school scrolls. Source GFallen 14:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Just did a few tests with the Vordan's Hero Creator mod from NWN Vault on my GOG download of NWN2, only tested the Abjuration specialist however. From what I can tell, scrolls are universally blocked by specialization. As for casting spells from the prohibited school with another class, if you start the other class before you take specialist wizard, you can't learn new prohibited spells in the existing class when you go back to it, but you can still cast the spells you already knew. On the other hand, if you start a new spellcasting class ''after you take specialist wizard, you can learn prohibited spells with the new class no problem. Examples: Abjuration 1 / Cleric 1 could cast Summon Monster 1 and Cure Light Wounds as a Cleric, but Sorcerer 1 / Abjuration 1 / Sorcerer 1 who learnt Summon Monster 1 at level 1 could still cast that, but he couldn't learn any of the Orb spells in the level-up process despite them appearing in the list as if he could learn them, it just bounced the scroll back up as if I'd made a selection but the spell wasn't added. Conclusion: Multiclassing with specialist Wizard will block all scrolls of the prohibited school, and if the other class came first will prevent it from learning new spells of the prohibited school later, but otherwise it doesn't do anything to stop you casting spells you already know or learning spells in entirely new classes later. Avigor (talk) 06:12, January 13, 2018 (UTC)